1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, and a signal loading method.
2. Description of the Related Art
ICs are generally provided with an interface to load input signals. Such ICs include, for example, drive ICs employed to display an image on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display. Drive ICs receives, from a timing controller semiconductor device, a data signal and a control signal for displaying an image on a display panel, and outputs the signal to a signal line of the display panel.
As an example of a drive IC, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-44256 describes a semiconductor circuit that is capable of loading, according to signal input format, signals input using different formats, a single-ended input format and a different differential input format.
In general, input methods for data (information) input to a drive IC from a timing controller semiconductor device mainly employs differential input formats. For example, reduced Swing Differential Signaling (RSDS) and mini-Low Voltage Differential Signaling (mini-LVDS) are examples of differential input method standards.
Recently, greater speed, as well as compatibility with mini-LVDS interfaces that are faster than RSDS interfaces, is being demanded of IC interfaces.
The technology described in JP-A No. 2012-44256 is capable of accommodating two formats, a single input format and a differential input format, but is unable to accommodate different differential input formats (such as RSDS and mini-LVDS). Ordinary conventional drives ICs do not include functionality for inputs of different differential input formats.
There is consequently a need to redesign drive ICs for each type of signal output from a timing controller, incurring a lengthy development process and redesign costs. Further, providing a drive IC with circuits corresponding to both of the different differential input signal formats and using a select signal, for example, to select one or other of the circuits for use might be considered. However, such a solution leads to the unused circuit becoming redundant.